


Chocolate Geodes

by PassiveAgressiveLittleLion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Drunk John, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, High School, M/M, Memories, Multi, should i continue, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion/pseuds/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion
Summary: Alexander was relaxing with his girlfriend when his phone began to buzz, who else could it have been other than a drunk John Laurens.





	

Alexander was lazing on his couch, his girlfriend Jessica tucked under his arm, they were watching a random episode of Friends on Netflix, the night was slow, the rain was pattering outside their apartment building, things almost felt too perfect.  
Alex felt his phone vibrate under his leg where he tucked it when Jessica leaned on him. He pulled it out from under him, John's name brightly flashed on the screen, as he unlocked it, he noticed the time and knew it must have been late from where John was.   
John moved two years back, it was only a few states away but the time zones were a few hours ahead.  
John: 11:30pm  
Hey :)  
Alex smiled, it had been a few weeks since they last spoke.  
Alex: 11:31pm  
Hey, whats up?  
“Who's that?” Asked Jessica leaning over watching him text. “Oh its just John, we're just catching up.” She nodded and relaxed on his arm.  
John: 11:40pm  
Not much, Laf is here... Hey I'm gunna b in town in a few days, was wundering if u wanted to hng.  
Alex let out a light laugh as he scanned over the message once more.   
John: 11:41pm  
Also me and Laf hav been drinkin  
Alexander rolled his eyes.  
Alex: 11:42pm  
Aha, I can tell. Sure thing I'd love to see you  
Alexander and John had always been close, in high school everyone basically thought they were together with the amount of time they had spent together in between classes and outside of school.  
But they didn't care, they knew their friendship was unlike anyone elses. Though their sexuality was constantly joked about, they were both out John as gay and Alexander as Bi, it took Alex a long time to find someone that didn't find his sexuality demeaning, and now he had that with Jessica, perfection.  
But John and Alex continued their weird sexual jokes to each other, it was always harmless.  
When John moved Alexander took him to the bus station to say goodbye, they had both kept their emotions intact, but as soon as it was time for him to leave they hugged and Alexander could feel John shaking and his tears soaking into his shirt. He lost it after that.   
The buzz pulled Alex from his train of thought   
John: 11:50pm  
Hey, I'm not tht bad. Cool, I'll be in Satrday  
Alexander chuckled and pushed his phone back under his leg assuming the conversation was over, but a few minutes went by and another buzz came from his leg, Alex assumed it would be some random gibberish, he was close.  
John: 12am  
HAVE U SEEN THE CHOCLATE GEODE1!?  
Alexander let out a chuckle and responded quickly  
Alex: 12am  
No I haven't  
A second later he got a video sent his way of a giant chocolate ball that had candy crystals inside it, aka a chocolate geode.  
Alexander got a sudden growl in his stomach as he finished the video.  
Alex: 12:05am  
OHMYGOD WE NEED IT  
John: 12:06am  
This is a thng we need in our livs.  
Alexander had a smile glued to his face as the conversation continued, Jessica was dozing on his chest, he pulled her in closer as her eyes drifted.  
Alex: 12:07am  
yes  
Yes  
YES  
John:12:07am  
I cn only imagin how espensive it would be but... Worth it!1!  
Alex: 12:08am  
Yes! Just store it in a freezer and chip at it when you want some  
John: 12:10am  
So yum.  
Alexanders lips curled into a smirk.  
Alex: 12:11am  
Like you ;)  
John: 12:11am  
;) Ctch me in bed bby  
Alex: 12:11am  
Damn boo ;) ;)  
I think you've had enough wine tonight love.  
John: 12:13am  
Haha, I know  
There was a silence, Alexander began to worry, did he push him too far, what should he say back to that? He hated forced small talk. The buzz in his hand cleared his worry.  
John: 12:17am  
But  
I will tell u that i actualy had a total crush on you at one point haha :P  
Alexanders breath hitched, he was nervous. They were always flirting like that, but this never came up. Alex had assumptions but never said anything.  
Alex: 12:25am  
Oh really?  
Was John just drunk?  
Was... was he being truthful?   
Was it time truths came out...?  
John: 12:26am  
Whn we were in highschool.  
Alex: 12:26am  
What grade?  
Alex would admit to himself that he wasn't sure what he was going to say, he was just asking pointless questions till he knew what he would do.  
John: 12:26am  
Couldnt tell u. But I knw it would never happem.  
Alexander paused and watched his phone...  
Alex: 12:28am  
Well. How do you know?  
His chest hurt from his heart pounding so hard. Why was this freaking him out so much, he was just drunk.

John: 12:30am  
Cuse we were too good of friends. Plus i think you were still perssuing Maria  
Alexander mentally groaned, he remembered Maria, she was abusive towards him always bringing him down. They were constantly on and off in high school.   
He remembered how crazy he was back then, thinking they would spend the rest of their lives together... in high school.  
They never lasted more than a month when they got back together, and he could feel his friends loath them both when they would cuddle.  
Alex: 12:33am  
Ohh man. Fuck Maria. Biggest mistake of my life.  
John: 12:34am  
Ya. Whatta dick  
Alexander stopped answering once more.  
His high school life flooded back to him, all the times Laf and him got wasted and made out, and the next day it would mean nothing, they only did it for attention.  
When Hercules and John dated and how horrible it hurt when they broke up, they eventually got over it and the group went back to normal.  
The times they got bullied in school for being who they were by Charles and his gang of assholes.   
The times John would clean Alex up after he would stand up to them and get beat down.  
The times John and him went shopping after school on mondays and thursdays just to avoid going home.  
Alex sighed as he flipped through the messages they currently had.   
He held his breath as he typed out his message   
Alex: 12:40am  
Well... I had a crush on you too.  
John: 12:40am  
Really? When?  
Alex released his breath, his texts seemed less and less drunk. Was this all some trap? Was he getting some gossip on him?  
The crush was back in high school. There was nothing there now.  
Alex: 12:41am  
Ehhh. It was weird. It was after you dated Herc.   
But I thought it would have been too weird.  
Jessica shifted from her snoozing position, “Mmm. I'm gunna go to bed.” she mumbled out.   
Alexander nodded staring at his phone. Jessica waved in front of his face. “Hello?” She asked, he raised his head and gave her a gentle smile.   
“I'll join you in a bit.” Jessica snorted. “Have fun” she said as she moved towards the bedroom. “Night my love.” he shouted down the hallway. “See you soon.” she shouted back closing the door behind her.   
John: 12:43am  
Haha, i dont think it wouldve been weird.  
But  
I always feard the freidnship if we broke up.  
Okay, so he was drunk for sure...  
Alex: 12:43am  
Yeah me too  
Cause I love you so much.  
Hey remember that time we hung out at Thomas's place and we cuddled and I kissed the top of your head? I was like 'this is super cute, but he's totally into Thomas.'  
Alex was nervous, was spouting too much information at once. He felt like he was the drunk one.  
John: 12:44am  
I love you too <3  
Ever since we met in histry and u came up to me.  
I totally remember thqat and I thought ther was somthin there...  
I remember being supr jelaous that you used to make out with Laf and not me.  
Alex: 12:44am  
Hahhahahahahaha. Oh my god.   
Noooooooo  
John: 12:45am  
What? Was it not good?  
Alex: 12:45am  
With Laf? Ehhhh, no.  
John: 12:46am  
Y!? I wnna no1 Hhaha  
Alex: 12:46am  
He would always shove his tongue down my throat, I mean we were drunk but still.  
Wait  
This won't make things awkward on saturday right?  
John: 12:47am  
Npe, will it with u?  
Alex: 12:47am  
Of course not.  
John: 12:50am  
I couldve swrn u knew i had a crush on u.  
Alex: 12:50am  
I always had my suspicions but I never knew for sure   
John: 12:50am  
I should go to bed  
Alex: 12:51am  
Yeah, it must be at least 3am there.  
John: 12:51am  
close enugh.

Alexander got up and started heading to bed. This wouldn't change anything. John will get up tomorrow and tell him it was a joke and Alex will agree, and everyone will move one.  
Alex stood in the hallway. What was he so worried about, they were talking about past crushes, they no longer existed.   
He crawled into bed beside a lightly snoring Jessica.  
He flipped through his phone, rereading the messages to see if this was on big set up. Or joke.  
Or something like they always do.   
But it was nothing  
John told him he HAD a crush Alex told him he also HAD a crush. Had, in the past.   
Nothing more  
Alexanders eyes began to close a his phone vibrated one more time in his hands. 

John: 1:15am  
I never thought that would come out. But it seemed appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this, I know its not super long. I'm wondering if you would like a chapter two, I have ideas but I'm unsure.  
> Sorry if Johns drunken texts were hard to read.  
> Also this actually happened to me.


End file.
